Sleeping with the telephone
by batman and pigeon
Summary: Bella is pregnant and Edward has been deployed to Afghanistan. What happens when she heads to a parade and a hears a song hits too close for comfort.


**Just a story that popped into my head as I was listening to songs about military families. I hope every solider makes it home to their family. They sacrifice so much for us. Thank you for what you do. You should listen to "If your reading this" by Tim McGraw and "Sleeping with the telephone" By Faith Hill and Reba McEntire while reading the story. They will give you a better feeling if you do**

**I do not own twilight**

It was the Veterans day and just another reminder that my husband was not here. He was half way across the world fighting for our country. His tour was going to be up soon and it was a blessing. Soon he would be home in my arms and would be here for the birth of our baby girl. I smiled as I looked down at my growing stomach. I was about seven months along and couldn't wait until she was here.

"Bella, we're here!" I heard from downstairs. It was the voice of my best friend Alice. She and my other best friend Rosalie had come by early so we could get ready for the parade later today. Alice was short with spiky black hair and a bubbly personality. Rose was tall with long blonde hair. She was sarcastic, witty, funny, over protective, and had a good heart.

Rose and Alice both were military wives too. We had all met five years ago in Brunswick, Maine and immediately became best friends. After about a year Alice and her husband Jasper were stationed in Bamberg, Germany. Then Edward and I were stationed at Camp Darby, Italy. Rose, Emmett, and their year old baby girl Lily stayed in Maine. We all kept in touch and then by the greatest stroke of luck we all were stationed at Naval Station San Diego. We were overjoyed and couldn't be happier. We were brought back down when Edward was deployed to Afghanistan about a month after we got settled. I cried so hard because I had just discovered that I was pregnant and couldn't bear the thought of not having him with me.

"Bella?" I heard as Rose waved her hand in front of my face trying to gain my attention.

"What did you say?" I asked coming out of my trance. Both looked at me concerned. They knew I was still struggling with Edward's deployment. I would lay awake and cry until I finally had let all the tears fall and would drift asleep. I knew it wasn't good for me or the baby, but when I would lay in that big bed all by myself I would be attacked by these waves of despair and sadness.

"What are you going to wear today?" asked Alice.

"I was thinking my blue sundress since it supposes to be upper seventies today" I said. She nodded at my choice. I looked at Alice and saw she was wearing a floral skirt with a peach top which look amazing on her. Then I glanced at Rose and saw she was wearing denim shorts and a red short sleeved top. Even with the simplest outfit she still managed to make it look like something from the runway.

"You should get dressed Bella. We don't want to be late for the parade." I heard Rose say as she looked at the clock. I nodded taking a sip of my coffee. I headed into the bathroom and changed into my dress. I let my wavy hair fall naturally and put on just a touch of makeup.

"You guys ready?" I asked coming down the stairs. They both were seated on the couch and nodded at me. Alice had her phone out and was texting a mile a minute.

"And who are you texting that is so important?" I asked raising my eyebrow at her.

"Oh just Jasper. He was telling me that they were already at the parade and where to meet him and Emmett." She said while standing up and heading to the door.

"You follow us to the parade ok?" Rose said while following Alice. I nodded and grabbed my purse and my keys. It took us about twenty minutes to get to where the guys had told us to meet them. I envied Alice and Rosalie sometimes. When they went home they had their husbands there. They didn't lie awake every night wondering if he was going to be alright.

"There are the ladies!" I heard Emmett boom from about twenty feet away.

"Mommy!" I heard little Lily yell as she ran over to Rose. I smile lit up on her face as she picked up her little girl. Lily was one of the cutest little girls I had ever seen. She had Rose's blonde hair and beauty, but had Emmett's dimples and personality. She would be five soon and was so excited.

"Hi auntie Bella! Hi auntie Alice!" she yelled as she waved towards us. I smile and waved back. She ran over to me and put her hands on my stomach.

"Hi baby. It's Lily! I can't wait till you get here. We are going to have so much fun. I'm going to teach you everything! Right aunt Bella?" she looked up at me to answer. I smiled down at her.

"Of course you are sweetie." I said rubbing her head.

"And where is my hug miss Lily?" Alice asked with her hands on her hips and a smile playing on her lips. Lily bolted over to her and nearly knocked her off her feet. We all laughed at her excitement.

"So Bella you've gotten even bigger since I saw you last night." Emmett joked as stood next to him.

"Sure I have Emmett." I laughed at him. He slung his arm around my shoulder and led me over towards everyone else.

"Hey Jasper. How have you been?" I asked.

"Oh you know how it is trying to keep this big guy in line." He smiled as he pointed at Emmett.

"Hey!" Emmett protested.

"Don't hey him. Sometimes I swear Lily is more mature than you." Rose said looking at him.

"What can I say? I just know how to have fun." He called as he led Lily towards the petting zoo that had been set up for the children. We all shook our heads and laughed.

"Hey are you guys hungry?" I asked. Being pregnant made me hungry all the time. Rose and Alice both said yes but Jasper nodded his head no.

"I'll just go find Emmett and Lily. See you guys later." He called as he walked away. We quickly made our way to where they had set up the food stands. We all went to different foods stands getting what we craved.

"So when does Edward get home?" Rose asked.

"In about two weeks. I can't wait to have him back. To be able to have him with me. To not have to worry at night if he's safe. I just can't wait. It will be such a relief." I said smiling at the thought of having my husband with me once again.

"Yeah. We all worry for him over there. And I know that he hates that he's missed so much of your pregnancy." Alice said while eating a fry. I nodded. I knew that they all worried for us. They had told me that I haven't been the same since Edward left. I looked to my left and saw Emmett heading towards us with Jasper and Lily right behind him.

"Let's head over to the music hall. They have all different bands performing. It's supposed to be great." Jasper said as he took Alice's hand.

"Let's go!" Lily called grabbing Emmett's and Rosalie's hand and heading off in the direction of the hall. I smiled at them. That would be Edward and I one day. Holding our baby girl's hand as we walked proudly showing off what our love created. My heart ached for Edward. These last two weeks could never go by quick enough for me.

"Come on auntie Bella!" Lily exclaimed as she grabbed my hand and pulled me up so I was walking with everyone else.

The hall was packed when we arrived. Lily and Emmett made their way to the front while the rest of us stayed in the back.

"We would like to thank all our service men and women for what they do for us and this country. We could never express how grateful we are." said one of the men on stage. Everyone clapped and cheered. Then two women came up onto the stage and everyone quieted down. The music started to play.

_I knew who he was when I took his name  
>In somehow knowin'<br>Is just not the same late at night  
>He knows the danger<br>But he does what he does  
>He call it duty<br>But I call it love  
>So here I am<br>While he's gone  
>To some foreign land<em>

_And I cry  
>Cause I'm alone<br>And the nights get so cold and long  
>And I try not to think he won't come home<br>But I'm sleeping with the telephone_

It hit very close to home. I knew that feeling all too well. I took a deep breath. I didn't want to start crying in front of all these people.

_I lose him in my darkest dreams_  
><em>And my blood runs cold<br>And my heart skips a beat  
>So I get up<br>I can't take anymore  
>Sometimes I hate how much I love him<br>But every day I love him more  
>And I try not to think he won't come home<br>But I'm sleeping with the telephone_

I took more deep breaths. Rose was looking at me with concern. I mouthed her an I'm fine. She still didn't look convinced but turned to clap for the duo. I followed her example.

After they left the stage a man come up with his guitar. The lights dimmed and a spot light shined on him. The whole crowd grew deadly quiet. He began to strum and then moved closer to the microphone.

_If you're reading this  
>My Mommas sittin there<br>Looks like I only got a one way ticket over here  
>Sure wish I<br>Could give you one more kiss  
>And war was just a game we played when we were kids<em>

_I'm laying down my gun  
>I'm hanging up boots<br>I'm up here with God and we're both watching over you_

_So lay me down  
>In that open field out on the edge of town<br>And know my soul  
>Is where my momma always prayed<br>That it would go  
>And if you're reading this<br>I'm already home_

My eyes began to water with the meaning of this song. I couldn't imagine losing Edward. The ache in my heart grew even bigger. The fear for him grew ten times more, but nothing could prepare me for what he sang next.

_If you're reading this  
>Half way around the world<br>I won't be there  
>To see the birth of our little girl<br>I hope she looks like you  
>I hope she fight like me<br>Stand up for the innocent and weak_

Those little words broke me. This song was hitting too close to my fears. I was so afraid that I would lose Edward and he would miss out on the life of our child. My eyes blurred from the tears and I couldn't stay here any longer. I rushed out heading towards the entrance of the grounds.

"Bella! Bella wait! Come back!" I heard Rose and Alice yell as I ran away. I could hear their feet running to catch up with me but I was moving too fast. I had to get away from here. Somewhere I could be all alone. I grabbed my car keys out of my pocket and rushed to the car. The second I got in I locked it so no one could get in. I needed to be by myself. I quickly started the engine just as Alice and Rose reached the car. They were yelling something but I didn't care. I drove off as fast as I could.

I needed somewhere that I could be alone and they wouldn't find me. I knew just the place. The park that Edward and I had spent most of our time before he left. I hadn't told any of them about it. It didn't take me long to get there. I hopped out and ran down the set path. Edward and I use to have a spot in the park that was off the beaten track. I quickly made my way to the familiar place. Being there was a comfort and a distress. I would give anything to have Edward sitting there holding me.

"Edward I need you here with me! I can't do this alone anymore!" I cried out. Then the tears started pouring down my face. I needed him so badly.

"Bella?" I heard from the edge of the trees. It couldn't be. Edward wouldn't be home for another two weeks. It was my imagination pulling some awful trick. I slowly looked up and saw him. He was in his uniform and had such concern in his eyes.

"You're not real. You can't be. It's just my mind playing tricks on me." I said to the figure but then it started to move closer to me.

"Bella I am real. Love, I came home early." he said as he reached me. I reached out to touch him and actually felt him. I couldn't believe it. He was home. I flung myself into his arms and began to cry. He was safe. He was here.

"Shhh. Love, please don't cry." He whispered into my ear.

"I'm just so happy to have you home and safe. I've missed you so much." I cried into his chest. He just held me and kissed my forehead, whispering words of love and reassurance into my ears. I couldn't have been happier.

_**Three months later**_

I woke up in my bed all alone. Where could Edward have gone? I decided to go check on the baby. As I walked in I saw Edward gazing down at our Aria. She was so perfect.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I put my arms around his waist and put my head on his shoulder.

"She's just so beautiful, so perfect. Thank you for giving me this." He whispered as he turned around to pull me to his chest. This moment was so perfect.

"No thank you. I couldn't have any of this without you." I said as I reached up to kiss him. It was sweet and loving. We both looked down to gaze upon out miracle. Our baby girl. Our Aria.

**I hoped you enjoyed this story. It is the longest I have ever written. I don't know how military wives do it but it just shows how strong they are. I have nothing but respect for the people serving our country and their families. Thank all of you. Please leave me a review on your thoughts.**


End file.
